My School is The Hell ! Really?
by Rin Schwarzlicht
Summary: Sebuah fic yang teriinspirasi berdasarkan peraturan sekolah Author. maklum jelek, masih pertama kali.OC karakter utama! mungkin OOC dan YAOI  author Fujoshi akut DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! male!Indo, Male!malay
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Holla teman-teminku! Salam kenal minna! Saya Author baru yang mencoba memulai karir dengan menyiksa chara-Chara di fandom Hetalia ini. HAHAHAHA! Ide cerita ini muncul akibat kedongkolan akan peraturan sekolahku yang SUPER REBEK itu! Saking dongkolnya saya menuangkan ide nista ini dalam bentuk sebuah fic. Ok, saya gak jago bikin A/N, saya hanya memperingatkan bahwa fic ini FULL YAOI, dan ada bebarapa yang OOC dan OC. Maklum Author baru. Okee, di A/N akhir saia bakal curcol! –Plak – (Loe kira disini tempat curcol)! –coret-

**My School is The Hell!**

**Really?**

**oOOOo**

Original Story by Shion

Disclaimer © Hidekazu Himaruya

Pairing Slash Yaoi / Shounen-ai

Beberapa nama OC dan nama panggilannya:

Indonesia: Rangga Prasetya Putra ( Nesia, Indon) , Netherlands: Willem Van der Plast, Malaysia: Ali Wijaya (Malay, Malon) , Denmark: Mathias Kohler, Norwegia : Norge Halldora, Iceland: Erik, Liechstein: Lily

( Nama depan Indonesia dan nama Netherlands saya pinjem dari fic God Father milik ., kakak... aku pinjem namanya,? *Puppyshippingnya Joe* dan Indonesia lebih sering dipanggil Nesia- kalau Malaysia manggilnya Indon- )

Chapter . 1

Seorang pemuda dengan tampang Uke, berambut hitam pendek, berkulit sawo matang, Rangga Prasetya Putra, yang biasa di panggil Nesia, sang personifikasi negara Indonesia. Terlihat berjalan dengan tempo yang cepat – atau berarti berlari menyusuri jalanan yang agak gelap dan dingin – karena saat itu subuh menjelang pagi – menuju sekolahnya.

"Anjrit! Mampus! Gw telat!" Maki Rangga dalam hati.

Sebentar.

Telat? Bukankah ini masih sangat pagi? Ada apa gerangan sampai Rangga - Indonesia – yang lebih sering terlihat ngerujak sambil tidur siang dibalkon rumahnya, dibanding mengurus masalah negaranya yang kian hari kian bertambah, berkata dirinya telat datang kesekolah?

Benar juga, kalian pasti tidak tahu seperti apa sekolah Nesia ,'kan?

Perlu kalian ketahui bahwa Rangga bersekolah di Analyst International High School, yang berada dalam naungan kemiliteran Angkatan Darat. Dan mewajibkan para siswanya datang pagi untuk melaksanakan lari pagi dan PBB (Peraturan Baris Berbaris ) yang alasannya 'Demi kesehatan Mental dan Fisik'. –( Ini sekolah Militer! You know? Don't Know? Ya, sud -lah...)- . dan jangan lupakan Upacara APEL.

Pasti kalian yang anak sekolahan tahu, bila pagi hari sebelum mulai pelajaran dan sesudah kegiatan sekolah ada yang namanya piket kebersihan – atau disini disebut Korvey, yang mengharuskan siswanya yang kebagian jatah korvey datang lebih pagi dibanding yang lainnya yang berarti bila jam masuk biasa disini sudah sangat pagi, maka yang datang untuk Korvey harus datang lebihhhhh pagi lagiii.

Itu juga kalau yang dikorvey hanya ruang kelasnya saja.

Sekedar tambahan, Indonesia disini masih berada dikelas 10, yang peraturannya 'Kelas 10 WAJIB meng-korvey kelas dan terasnya, bagian depan patung Almamater dan bagian belakangnya, tangga menuju kelantai dua, kamar mandi dan Restok ( tempat latihan ) sampai bersih, kinclong, tak berdebu, dll, dkk.'

Oh, dan jangan lupa untuk mengelap jendela dan mengepelnya. Gezz...

Dan saat ini adalah hari Senin dimana Indonesia mendapat tugas korvey. Dimana hari Senin adalah hari dengan pelajarannya yang banyak, berat, pulangnya malam, lengkaplah deritanya... -abaikan-

Kembali pada Nesia yang kini sudah sampai di sekolahnya dan berlari menuju kelasnya. Dan tak lupa menyapa kakak kelasnya dengan ramah~~~~...sebisa mungkin.

"WOII! INDON! KIRA-KIRA, DONG KALAU JALAN! SUDAH DI PEL, TUH!"

Suara toa Ali - Malaysia menghentikan langkah Rangga yang dengan seenak jidat nyelonong masuk kekelas lewat teras kelas yang sudah di pel, dan sepatunya yang sedikit kotor karena melewati jalan becek akibat hujan terus-menerus yang menyebabkabn Jakarta, pusat kegiatan di Indonesia BANJIR yang menyebabkan jalanan MACET PARAH dan menambah tingkat kestressan penduduk Indonesia yang sudah stress tambah stress lagi.

"Eh, Sorry ya, Malon." Permintaan maaf terjutek dari Rangga yang dideklarasikan khusus untuk adik kembarnya itu. Maka, Rangga pun kembali nyelonong masuk kekelas tanpa melepas sepatunya yang SEDIKIT kotor dan kembali menodai lantai yang sudah susah payah dipel oleh Ali.

Ali yang geram pada kakaknya yang menyebalkan dan seenaknya- tapi dirindukannya -( Oh, sungguh so sweet )- dan melemparkan pel-an yang dipegangnya kearah Rangga.

"PEL LAGI, TUH! Udah tahu hari ini korvey, datangnya malah telat." Maki Ali.

Rangga yang tidak terima, balik memaki Malaysia. "EH, Gw 'gak bakal telat kalo' Loe tuh bangunin Gw!"

"HEH! Loe jangan seenaknya fitnah! Gw tuh gedor-gedor pintu kamar loe tadi pagi. Makannya, kalau tidur gak usah dengerin musik. Lepas tuh Headset!"

"Suka-suka gw dong. Kuping-kuping gw yang punya." Nesia tak kalah nyolot.

"HEII! JANGAN BERISIK! LAGI PADA BELAJAR NIH!" Tino – personifikasi negara Finlandia berteriak kesal karena sesi menghafal pelajarannya terganggu.

Sejenak Indonesia terdiam."Eh, belajar? Memangnya Hari ini ada ulangan?' tanya Rangga sedikit panik, berharap perkiraannya salah besar.

"Iya. Tiga mata pelajaran pertama ulangan semua. Jangan bilang kamu lupa, Nesia." Tanya Tino balik.

"APAAA! ANJRIT! GW BELUM BELAJAR!"

"Makanya jangan main laptop mulu. Udah tahu besok ulangan." Ejek Ali.

"EH, GW LUPA NYET! KENAPA LOE GAK KASIH TAHU GW?"

"Aku sudah ngasih tahu, ya. Tapi, elo coman bilang 'Iya, iya. Udah sana pergi. Sibuk nih.'."

"KAMPRET! Eh, ulangannya apa aja?" tanya Nesia kembali pada Tino.

"Matematika pertama, lalu Kimia Organik, dilanjut sama Bakteriologi." Jawab Tino kalem –sebisa mungkin.

"AAAAAHHHH! MATEMATIKA, LAGI!" Jerit Rangga.

"JANGAN BERISIK, BASTARD! GW LAGI NGAPALIN! DAMN YOU PIG!" bentak Lovino sangar.

"ARGGH! GARA-GARA LOE PADA, GW LUPA SEMUA RUMUS AKAR DAN LOGARITMA! TANGGUNG JAWAB LOE SEMUA!" teriak Erik dengan sangat OOC.

"Itu sih derita loe." Ejek Mathias Kohler dan membuat Erik menggerlingkan matanya padanya.

"BERISIK LOE KAMBING!"

"GW BUKAN KAMBING, BOCAH PUFFIN! GW PERKOSA LOE!"

Sebuah kamus bahasa Inggris setebal buku Harry Potter-7 melayang kearah Mathias.

"Berani perkosa adik gw, gw gak bakal kasih contekan." Desis Norge – pelaku pelemparan kamus – jahat.

"Vee~ Ludwig~~ aku 'gak ngerti Matematika." Si otak Pasta, Maniak Pasta, Negara Pasta alias Feliciano Vargas merengek manja pada Ludwig yang sedang mencoba memusatkan pikirannya untuk menghafal pelajaran ditengah keributan kelas.

"Bagian mana lagi yang tidak kau mengerti?" Ludwig pun menutup buku. Pasrah. Menghadapi kelemotan kapasitas otak kekasihnya dalam menerima pelajaran yang berjubel banyaknya.

Dengan polos dan kelewat ceria Feliciano menjawab, "Vee~~ Semuanya." Dan Ludwig pun ber- Gubrak- Ria.

Suasana kelas pun makin ribut oleh anak-anak yang merusuh merusak ketenangan, stres karena belajar 'gak bisa-bisa, macam Gilbert, Alfred dan Mathias. Dan anak-anak yang meminta ketenangan untuk menghafal pelajaran.

"HEI! SIAPA YANG KORVEY HARI INI?" tiba-tiba Arthur, sang Brittania Inggris , muncul diambang pintu dengan tampang oh-horror-sangat, siap-siap mengutuk yang ada dikelas dengan sihir kebanggaannya.

Mendengar pernyataan itu, sontak Indonesia dan Malaysia yang kebetulan petugas korvey yang tersisa di kelas, mengangkat tangan.

"GW!" , "Emang kenapa?" tambah Ali.

Sambil berdecak kesal Arthur menjawab, "Kamar mandi belum dikorvey. Cepat sana dikorvey!" Perintah Arthur marah.

"Indon saja, Gw 'udah Korvey." Kata Ali mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Eh, Gw mau belajar." Protes Nesia tidak terima.

"Sama, Gw juga mau belajar. Tapi, elo 'kan telat dan belum korvey."

"Tapi...!"

"HEH! Sudah sana cepat KORVEY! RANGGA!"

"EEH, Kenapa aku?" Protes Rangga.

"Karena kamu belum korvey!" Bentak Arthur singkat, jelas, mengungkapkan fakta. Rangga ingin protes tapi tidak jadi, memang benar dia belum mengerjakan tugasnya.

Akhirnya, " Oke,Baiklah." Kata Rangga dengan tampang tak ikhlas dan berjanji dalam hati tidak akan lupa untuk memelet Ali yang tertawa nista dibalik bukunya.

.

"Nesia-chan. Sudah selesai belum korveynya~." Tanya Francis yang disuruh Arthur menjemput Rangga yang sibuk menyikat kamar mandi dengan nistanya.

"Dikit lagi."

"Cepetan, kita mau lari,nih." Dengan suara yang diimut-imukan, "Atau... Kamu mau kita tetap disini, berdua saja?" Goda Francis ngedip-ngedip genit.

"HIIH! OGAH!" Rangga memekik jijik dan secepat kilat menyelesaikan kerjaannya.

"Nah, selesai! Ayo! Katanya lari?" Rangga pun menarik – menggandeng tangan Francis tanpa sadar. Francis yang memang otaknya sudah stadium akut kemesumannya pun salah paham BESAR.

"Aaah, Nesia kalau memang suka aku, gandengannya yang lembut saja." Pinta Francis Narsis.

Sadar apa yang dilakukannya, Rangga pun segera menyentakkan tangan Francis dan encuci tangannya sendiri kekran air terdekat. Bagi Rangga bersentuhan dengan Francis SANGAT HARAM hukumnya.

"Eh, daripada gw naksir loe, mendinga Gw cium Willem didepan si Killer-Germania- itu!" bentak Rangga sambil menyebut nama seorang Study Job (SJ) mereka, yang menjadi – EHEM... kekasihnya.

"Tak perlu malu-malu, Nesia. Kakak rela diduakan olehmu, 'kok."

"NAJIS! Minggir! Jangan deket-deket Gw."

"Hem,hem." Terdengar suara dehaman dari belakang.

"Kalian mau terus disini membicarakan masalah 'Naksir' dan cium-meciumku, atau kalian mau segera berbaris dengan teman-teman kalian untuk lari."

Sontak, Rangga dan francis menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati salah seorang SJ yang berasal dari Netherlands a.k.a Pacar Rangga, dibelakang mereka.

"Jadi," Willem melanjutkan, "Daripada kalian bengong disini sebaiknya kalian segera bergabung, atau Arthur akan marah-marah." Tunjuk Willem pada arthur dikejauhan sana pada Arthur yang sudah mengeluarkan aura hitam yang setara dengan Ivan.

"Ah, kau benar." Kata Francis bergidik melihat arthur yang sudah siap meledak kalau dalam waktu 3 detik mereka belum ada disana. Francis pun berlari kecil kearah barisan.

Rangga bergegas menyusul. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat sesosok tangan kekar menangkap lengannya dan membuatnya jatuh kepelukan Willem.

"Sebentar Rangga." Ucap Willem. "Apa itu benar?" tanyanya.

"A-apa maksudmu?" gagap Rangga menjawab. Walau tidak melihatnya, Rangga bisa merasakan mantam motherlands-nya itu menyeringai mesum kepadanya.

"itu looh... soal kau yang lebih-baik-menciumku..." seringai Willem makin melebar.

Blusssh. Rangga bisa mrasakan wajahnya suah semerah tomat milik Antonio sekarang. 'I-itu hanya gertakan, BAKA!" kilah Rangga.

"Hmm, masa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tentu saja!"

"..."

"..."

Beberapa menit mereka bertahan dalam posisi itu ( Willem memeluk Rangga dari belakang ). Sayup-sayup terdengar lonceng tanda upacara akan dimulai, berbunyi.

"Hei! Lepaskan aku! Gara-gara kau, aku gak ikut lari!" Rangga mulai berontak di pelukan willem.

"Ayolah, Nesia~." Willem mulai memanggil Rangga dengan nama imut-nya. " Kalau kamu disini terus. Kamu 'gak akan capek karena lari dan PBB,'kan?" rayu Willem.

"Uhh..." dalam hati Rangga membenarkan perkataan Will. Tapi disisi lain MANA MAU dia terus-terusan dipeluk seperti itu. Bagaimana kalau ada klub paparazzi yang memergoki mereka? Apalagi kalau orang-orang macam Kiku dan Elizaveta? Bisa-bisa Headline News besok pagi berisi ' Willem Van der Plast! Lolicon Homo yang menyerang adik didiknya sendiri dikamar mandi!' beserta foto dirinya dan Will yang sedang berpelukan. Uhh, bisa-bisa dia bolos sekolah sampai berita itu dicabut.

"Tapi, Gw 'gak mau begini terus!" Lepasiiiiin!" Berontak Rangga makin sangar. Tangannya yang kecil berusaha melepas jeratan pelukan tangan Willem yang notabene tangannya lebih besar dan kekar dibanding Rangga.

Willem memperhatikan tingkah Rangga-nya yang –menurutnya- manis. 'Anak ini kalau mukanya merah, lucu banget. Kalau dia bisa menunjukkan wajah seoerti ini saat aku melakukan 'itu'...' ', entah apa sebabnya yang membuat pikiran Willem ngalor-ngidur dan mulai menjurus ker ated M.

"Eiiiit!" tiba-tiba willem melepas pelukannya dari Rangga yang sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memakan- ehm...maksud saya- menggigit tangan Willem.

Akhirnya Willem hanza memandang facepalm sosok Rangga yang berlari meyusul teman-temannya. Menghela nafas. Ia tersenyum tipis, tanpa menyadari sedari tadi sepasang mata mengawasi mereka dngan pandangan sendu dan iri.

**oOOOo**

**T**u**B**er**C**ulosis

**oOOOo**

**A/N: **UOOOO! INI CERITA APAAN, SIH? Dari humor ngeloyor ke Romance terus endingnya kok jadi serious begini? * Jeritan hati Author yang berubah jadi Reader*

Soal sekolahku yang jam masuknya pagi gila itu emang bener* jam setengah enam harus sampe sekolah! Bayangin! STENGAH ENAM!*. Sekolah dari pagi sampai malem, senin sampe sabtu, beneran kayak orang kerja saja, mending kalau digaji. Gezzz... mana hari Sabtu pulangnya paling malem. KAPAN GW MALAM MINGGUAN! Gw kangen nongkrong di mall buat numpang OL doang! Mana Ujian sebulan lagi! Dan kalau waktu pelaksanaanya seminggu. Ini SEBULAN! Ulangi, SEBULAN PENUH GW UJIANNYA! Selama DESEMBER! Gak ada libur! Demi Melin ( nyangkut ke HarPot) Jammie Oliver masak aja gak segitu lamanya!

Oke, coret semua Curcolan saya diatas.

Buat Readers, coba tebak siapa sosok 'sepasang mata' diatas? Yang bisa jawab dan bener dapat ciuman mesra dari Francis!-dijejelin scone-.

Yah, beberapa alur cerita diatas, saya bikin semirip mungkin dengan kehidupan sekolah saya. Tapi, hint-hint pasangan YAOI en romansa dan semacamnya itu SAYANGNYA TIDAK TERJADI DISEKOLAH SAYA. Huks,huks. *curcol lagi*

Aha, kita akhiri saja A/N gaje ini.

REVIEW. PLEASE?


	2. Chapter 2

Shion: Entamoeba coli hidup komensal dalam rongga usus besar manusia... Blablabla... Entamoeba hystolytica satu-satunya bakteri yang patogen, dalam stadium kistanya ditemukan eritrosit... blablabla...rumus fungsi kuadrat digunakan untuk ...blablabla... dalam pengambilan darah ... blablabla...

Alfred: itu kenapa si Author bergerumul sama timbunan buku cetak gitu?

Arthur: Stress, besok ulangannya lima mata pelajaran sekaligus.

Gilbert: Alahh, palingan juga nanti bakal 'calling-calling' sama temannya yang pinter.

Shion: ( masih bergumam dengan mulut berbusa ) ...Alkana bersifat alipatik, alkena alil dan siklik, alkuna...blablabla... NH4OH 25% dicampur dengan HCl akan menghasilkan ...blablabla...

Francis: daripada stress mikirin ulangan, bagaimana kalau abang temani malam ini?

Shion: UWAAAAA!(tambah stress, gara-gara gak masuk-masuk hafalannya)

Alfred: Kyaaa! Author ngamuk! Tolong aku iggy! ( lari meluk Arthur )

Arthur: YOU GIT! LEPASIN GUE!

Shion: BRENGSEK TUH PADA GURU! BACOT SEMUA! DIKASIH ULANGAN SEABREK SEKALIGUS! ELO KIRA GUE KAPASITAS OTAKNYA MUAT APAAAA! FUCK!DAMN!SHIT!SHIT!SHIIIIITTT! ( Ngamuk sendiri sambil banting kursi dan nendangin meja *kebiasaan buruk author kalau stress*)

(para nation hanya memandang ngeri author yang hilang kendali)

Rangga: kayaknya si author gak bisa bikin A/N, jadi langsung lanjut aja kecerita, Okee?

**My School is The Hell!**

**Really?**

**oO****O****Oo**

Original Story by Shion

Disclaimer © Hidekazu Himaruya

Pairing Slash Yaoi / Shounen-ai Slight NetherexIndo,MalayxIndo,USUK,PrussCan.

Beberapa nama OC dan nama panggilannya/Human Name:

Indonesia: Rangga Prasetya Putra ( Nesia, Indon) , Netherlands: Willem Van der Plast, Malaysia: Ali Wijaya (Malay, Malon) , Denmark: Mathias Kohler, Norwegia : Norge Christian, Iceland: Erik, Liechstein: Lily

( Nama depan Indonesia dan nama Netherlands saya pinjem dari fic God Father milik ., kakak... aku pinjem namanya? *Puppyshippingnya Joe* dan Indonesia lebih sering dipanggil Nesia- kalau Malaysia manggilnya Indon- )

* * *

Chapter. 2

* * *

Tidak seperti biasanya. Suasana ruangan tempat murid-murid kelas 10 saat ini sunyi. Yang terdengar hanya suara-suara seperti lebaran kertas yang dibolak-balik berkali-kali, ketukan pensil diatas meja dan gerutuan bervariasi yang keluar dari bibir masing-masing anak. Ditambah gerakan menggigit pensil dan menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal saat ada soal sulit yang tak dimengerti.

Benar-benar suasana ujian.

'Cis, susah banget. Siallll!' bisik Rangga penuh kebencian tak berujung pada soal Matematika nista dihadapannya. Dia pun menengok pada Ali yang –sebenarnya bukan kebetulan- sebangku dengannnya yang kelihatannya tidak mendapat masalah berarti.

'Uhh, apa tanya Malon saja,ya? Tapi, kalau tanya gw bakal diledek.'

Pikiran Rangga pun dipenuhi akan kebimbangan antara pilihan bertanya atau tidak. Maklum, persentase gengsi penduduk Indonesia itu tinggi.

Akhirnya, setelah saling tubruk, jatuh bangun, tumpang tindih dengan pikirannya sendiri, yang membuat 30 menit yang berharga tersita, Rangga pun memilih untuk bertanya pada Ali. Berhubung waktunya juga sudah mepet, percuma saja tanya keanak yang lain.

"Pssst, Malon, malon." Bisik Rangga pelan.

"Hm?" Ali hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban.

"Nomor 6,dan 8, apa isinya?" Bisiknya lagi. Dari nada suaranya ia sudah pasrah. Bodo amat nanti diejek habis-habisan sama Malon. Yang penting 'nih soal selesai dulu.

Ali melirik sedikit kakaknya yang memohon dengan sangat itu. dalam diam, dia menyalin kilat jawabannya di secarik kertas kecil yang –ternyata- sengaja disiapkan untuk memberikan contekan,kalau ada yang bertanya. Ia menyerahkan kertas itu pada Rangga tanpa ketahuan guru. Rangga yang menerimanya berbinar senang.

"Thank's Al." Katanya nyengir riang. Yang disebutkan hanya mengangguk saja, cukup membuat heran Rangga karena tidak biasanya adiknya itu sediam itu.

'Apa ada sesuatu?' Pikir Rangga – tidak biasanya – khawatir.

"5 menit lagi, dikumpulkan."

Seperti mendapat tiket gratis masuk jurang, suasana kelas pun kembali ribut karena murid-murid yang menanyakan jawaban karena soalnya belum selesai.

* * *

"Setelah ini apa?"

"Kimia Organik."

"Ulangan juga?"

"Iya."

"Ahhh! Aku belum belajar. Malon, plis nanti bantuin,ya?"

"...iya."

Cengo. Rangga cengo dengan tampang aneh. Ralat – benar-benar aneh. Ini seperti bukan adiknya – memang untuk beberapa situasi tidak seperti ini-. Padahal, kalau Rangga memohon seperti ini biasanya ada beberapa option Reaksi Ali yang dipikirkannya:

Hanya mendengus sambil memandang rendah dirinya –cukup untuk membuat Rangga mengguna-guna Ali-.

"Ok, lah. Tapi, cuciin baju gw, gantiin gw korvey dan traktir gw makan SEBULAN penuh." Setuju namun bersyarat.

"Heh, makanya Belajar. Nyontek melulu, bisa-bisa lo gak naik kelas. Yah, gak masalah sih. Memang sebagai adik gw lebih pinter daripada loe." Berkata dengan NARSIS-nya sehingga membuat seorang Rangga tergoda untuk menonjok dan memulai pertengkaran disertai sumpah serapah dari kebun binatang.

( Maaf. Author gak kreatif bikin option)

Untuk banyak hal Rangga yakin Ali akan memilih option B atau seBAIK-baiknya Ali, mungkin akan memilih option C. Tapi, tak satu pun dari tiga option itu dipilih Ali.

"Al, loe kenapa sih?" Tanya Rangga dengan nada heran ketara sangat.

"Maksud loe?" Ali bertanya balik sambil tetap membaca bukunya. Sama sekali tidak memandang Rangga.

"Apa ada masalah?" tanya Rangga lagi. Sebisa mungkin terlihat untuk tidak khawatir, tapi percuma saja.

Membalik halaman buku yang dibacanya, Ali menatap Rangga dengan pandangan sinis dan dingin. Membuat Rangga cukup tertohok dibuatnya. "Daripada urusin gue, mendingan loe urusin saja si Kepala Tulip itu." Ujar Ali dengan kesinisan yang tidak ditutup-tutupi.

Rangga kini meragukan pendengarannya. Oh, apa itu malon? Adiknya yang menyebalkan dan selalu membuat masalah dengan dirinya itu, berkata dengan nada CEMBURU? Apa dunia sudah berbalik arah karena pemanasan Global Warming? Atau karena isu kiamat 2012 mempengaruhi kinerja otak adiknya? Rasanya itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya.

Rangga membuka mulut siap bertanya lagi. Sayang kegiatannya itu digagalkan oleh sang guru yang tiba-tiba sudah muncul dibalik meja *Hantu?*.

"Pagi anak-anak." Sapa sang guru pada murid-muridnya. Kompak para murid menjawab.

"Ehem, sebelum memulai pelajaran ada pemberitahuan. Seharusnya hari ini kalian ulangan, kan? Tidak jadi! Karena... " belum selesai sang guru bicara, anak-anak sekelas sudah bersorak galau seperti korban lapindo yang dapat jatah sembako gratis.

"WUUHUUUU! YEAH, KAKEK GUE MEMANG AWESOME" Seru Lovino –tidak biasanya- bersorak semangat tanpa pasang muka judes.

"Vee~~ kakek memang baik~" Puji Feliciano pada sang kakek tercinta a.k.a Roman empire.

"HEH! Jangan seenaknya pake line name gue yang AWESOME ke kakek lo!" protes Gilbert tidak terima.

"SOK AWESOME LO!" sembur Alfred sambil melempar catatan Kimia Organik yang daritadi berusaha dibacanya tepat kemuka Gilbert. Pelampiasan rasa senang yang salah.

"BRNGSEK LO HERO JADI-JADIAN!" amuk Gilbert berang siap-siap melempar kembali buku Bakteriologi setebal 7,83 cm ( Author beneran ngitung) kearah Alfred. Tapi, Alfred menghindarinya dengan gesit.

BUAGH

Namun, naas lemparan nyasar itu mengenai orang yang duduk disamping Alfred, tak lain adalah Matthew, adik kembar Alfred yang jatuh tersungkur kelantai, darah mengucur dari luka dikeningnya.

Alfred terbelalak. Begitu pula Gilbert. "Ah..."

"MATT!","Matthew!"

Sontak Gilbert dan Alfred melompat kearah Matthew yang tersungkur dilantai kini. Suasana kelas yang tadinya diliputi keceriaan menjadi gelisah.

"Matthew. Hey, sadar Matt."panggil Alfred menepuk-nepuk pipi adik kesayangannya, berusaha membangunkannya.

"Matt..." lirih Gilbert lesu dengan pandangan nanar menatap sosok yang baru saja –sengaja atau tidak- telah dilukainya.

Arthur yang sejak tadi hanya menonton saja tersadar dari lamunannya."Alfred! Segera bawa Matthew ke klinik! Percuma saja jika kita terus disini." Perintah Arthur mencoba mengatasi keadaan.

"Aku saja yang bawa dia!" potong Gilbert. Mendengar itu, Alfred mendelik padanya.

"Kau sudah melukainya, sekarang apa lagi yang mau kamu lakukan, HAH!" Geram Alfred mencengkram kerah baju Gilbert.

"Karena itu – uhuk- aku akan bertanggung jawab dan merawatnya!"

"AP- ... " gerakan Alfred terhenti karena sebelah tangannya ditahan oleh Ivan. "Da, masalah ini tidak akan selesai kalau kalian berkelahi,da." Gumam Ivan sambil memaksa Alfred melepaskan cengkraman dikerah Gilbert.

"Ivan benar, aru." Celetuk Yao tiba-tiba,"Kita harus prioritaskan Matthew sekarang."

Alfred pun menggeram kesal melihat adiknya kini berada dalam gendongan Gilbert yang akan membawanya ke Ruang Klinik.

"Nah, apa bisa kita lanjutkan pelajarannya?" tanya Roman Empire pada murid-muridnya. Anak-anak pun kembali kekursinya masing-masing. Begitu pula dengan Alfred.

BRUK

"Eh?" Alfred pun menengok dan mendapati Arthur Kirkland memindahkan barang-barangnya dan duduk disampingnya sekarang. "I-Iggy?"

"Aku hanya tidak mau kena omel karena ada bangku kosong dibarisan depan." Katanya santai walau sebenarnya dia hanya khawatir dengan pria Amerika itu. Alfred percaya dengan alasan yangdiberikan Arthur, karena memang peraturannya (A/N:peraturan lagi. Gw benci diatur-atur!) saat jam pelajaran berlangsung, kursi barisan depan tidak boleh dikosongkan.

"Nah, saya akan menambahkan materi tentang alkuna untuk ulangan minggu depan. Alkuna adalah..." beberapa anak segera mengeluarkan buku catatan Kimia-nya, namun ada beberapa yang tidak mengeluarkan catatan Kimia, melainkan Buku Bakteriologi. Hey, habis ini ulangan Bakteri. Peduli amat itu guru didepan cuap-cuap kagak jelas.

Tapi ada beberapa juga yang tidak bergeming, Alfred, pikirannyapenuh rasa khawatir pada adiknya yang terluka saat ini. Arthur yang sibuk mencatat penjelasan guru melirik Alfred dan menghela nafas. Ia pun mengangkata tangannya danmenggenggam tangan Alfred.

"A-Arthur?" Alfred terkejut akan perlakuan Arthur padanya. "Tenang saja." Bisik Arthur.

"Hah?"

"Matthew tidak akan apa-apa, dia sudah dibawa Gilbert,'kan." Bisik Arthur lagi menenangkan. Walau, sebenarnya sebagian kata-kata itu lebih untuk menenangkan pikirannya juga. Yah, yang penting Alfred sudah lebih tenang,'kan?

"Ya..." Alfred tersenyum kecil, iapun balik menggenggam erat tangan Arthur. "Makasih, Iggy."

"Fufufu." Tawa licik terdengar dari mulut seorang Kiku Honda yang memanfaatkan kesempatan memotret kedua insan yang sedang bergandengan tangan dari balik bangku itu.

'Yah, Matthew pasti baik-baik saja, dia sudah dibawa keklinik oleh Gilbert.' Kira-kira ini isi pikiran Alfred dan Arthur saat ini. Tunggu sebentar. Matthew dibawa keklinik oleh Gilbert.

Hanya berdua dengan Gilbert.

BERDUA.

BRAK! Sontak Alfred dan Arthur berdiri. "PAK, KAMI IZIN KE KLINIK!" tanpa aba-aba persetujuan dari guru, mereka langsung berlari keluar kelas untuk menyelamatkan adik kesayangan mereka dari tangan sang Iblis sok AWESOME-pikir Alfred-. "Lho, Kiku mana?" heran Elizaveta karena Kiku raib dari bangkunya.

Yah, kalian bisa membayangkan Kiku mengikuti Alfred dan Arthur layaknya ninja dan tersenyum mengerikan layak FujoDanshi yang mendapat mangsa.

* * *

Gilbert terpaku disamping tempat dimana Matthew tertidur. Tangannya menggenggam tangan mungil Matthew. Wajahnya menyiratkan penyesalan yang sangat. Meski dokter yang memeriksa hanya bilang itu luka kecil, tapi sulit bagi Gilbert menerima kenyataan. Karena, bagaimanapun dialah yang telah melukai sosok yang kini terbaring dihadapannya. Sosok yang telah mencuri hatinya, Matthew Williams.

Bodoh sekali. Pikirnya sarkas pada dirinya.

Ia menyingkirkan belahan poni Matthew yang menutupi matanya. Gilbert bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Matthew hingga bibir mereka bertemu.

Masa bodoh dibilang mencuri kesempatan. Yang diinginkannya hanya agar Matthew cepat sadar. Jika ciuman mamang akan membangunkan orang yang tertidur, pastinya Gilbert rela melakukannya berkali-kali. (A/N: itu sih kamunya yang keenakan Gil -,-;)

"Ngg.." Gilbert yang tengah menikmati ciuman manis itu sontak mambuka mata mandengar ada reaksi dari Matthew.

Gilbert memperhatikan Matthew yang perlahan membuka matanya. "Gi-Gilbert?" lirih Matthew nyaris berbisik. Kelihatannya ia terkejut karena orang yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah Gilbert.

"Matt, syukurlah kau sadar." Gilbert menghela nafas lega, iapun merengkuh Matthew dalam pelukan dan membuat Matthew kaget setengah mati dengan semburat merah memenuhi wajahnya.

"Gi,Gi,Gil." Matthew gelagapan sendiri. "Maaf."

"Hah?"

"Maaf, gara-gara aku kau..." Gilbert tidak melanjutkan perkataanya. Hanya membelai lembut perban tempat luka itu tertambat.

Matthew hanya tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa Gil." Katanya menepuk punggung Gilbert pelan.

Gilbert mendongakkan wajah Matthew sehingga bertatapan dengannya. Pelan ia merapatkan kembali bibirnya dan bibir Matthew. Awal dari ciuman manis itu berubah menjadi panas. Gilbert pun mendorong Matthew ketempat tadinya ia berbaring.

"Nghhh." Erang Matthew hasil reaksi dari perlakuan Gilbert yang tangannya menyusup kebalik kemejanya. Terlepas dari sesi ciuman panas tersebut. Matthew menarik nafas panjang. Iapun melihat Gilbert yang kelihatannya akan melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini, terbukti dengan Gilbert yang membenamkan wajahnya kebalik tengkuk Matthew.

"Gi-gil, jangan... " tolak Matthew pelan.

"Hmm?" jawab Gilbert dengan tidak pedulinya menyesap kulit halus Matthew. Matthew sendiri, wajahnya pucat pasi seakan melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan dibalik punggung Gilbert dan itu memang kenyataan.

GREP. GREP

Gilbert menghentikan kegiatannya saat ada dua buah tangan menggenggam –lebih tepatnya menarik- bahunya menjauhi Matthew.

Ketakutan. Gilbert menengok kearah belakang dengan gerakan slow motion dan amat kaku. Dan mendapati dua sosok besar sang kakak-kakak Brother Complex pelindung Matthew Williams, alias Alfred dan Arthur dibelakangnya yang mengeluarkan aura yang amat-sangat hitam dengan wajah yang Horror sangat.

Oh, Shit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Mattie?" tanya Alfred dengan wajah Yandere yang lebih maut dari Ivan.

"Mencuri kesempatan, heh?" cibir Arthur sarkas,"Kau tahu apa konsekuensinya,'kan?"mereka pun menyeret Gilbert keluar klinik. Kehalaman belakang mungkin? Itu tempat yang cocok untuk menghabisi seseorang.

Nampaknya setelah ini penghuni ruang klinik akan bertambah satu.

Dari kejauhan, terdengar erangan pilu dari tempat ketiga orang itu berada.

"Kasihan Gilbert." Komentar Kiku dibalik pintu ruang klinik. "

**oOOOo**

**T**u**B**er**C**ulosis

**oOOOo**

A/N: Gomennasai Readers atas keterlambatan publish chap.2, maklum mau ujian tiap hari ulangan. Gak ada waktu buat ngerjain fic.

Saya tahu kalau Hidekaz Himaruya sudah membuat Indonesia dan Malaysia meski baru Sketch, tapi... DEMI TUHAN! APAAN ITU! INDONESIA JADI SEPERTI , MAN. GUE GAK RELA KALAU MELAYUCEST YURI, KAGAK RELAAAAA! GUE ALERGI AMA YURII! *gomen untuk para pecinta yuri* Kenapa Indon bukan cowok hweeeeeee! *nangis kejer guling-guling dilantai* . gue beneran kayak orang gila gara-gara tereak-tereak sendiri dikamar mandi sekolah *sempet dikira kesurupan*.

Untuk fic saya akan tetap membuat Indo dan Malay Tetap cowok. Trans Gender. Bagi yang tidak setuju mohon dimaklumi. Karena dimata saya Indonesia dan Malaysia harus COWOK! *i am Fujoshi, do you understand?*

Haha, rasanya unsur PrussCan sama USUK lebih kerasa dibanding MelayuCest dan NetherexIndo di chap kali ini dan rasanya gue juga tambah ngegombal. Terus skandalnya kerasa maksa banget. Tapi, itu beneran kejadian disekolah author. Salah sendiri maen lempar-lemparan botol, eh malah kena orang,mana yang dilempar itu botol alumunium. Wajar kalau luka. Hahaha. dimaklumi saja Author masih menggalau gara-gara enggak bisa nerima kenyataan Indon ama Malay Itu ce,ce,, cewek...hhhh *nangis*+ ulangan yang makin lama makin gila aja banyak dan susahnya. Uukkkhhh, Kampret! mana EBS nanti yang jaga TNI lagi. Rasanya hidupku sian nian. Diusahakan chap depan Melayucest dipenuhin! Hohohoho. Tapi gak janji bakal update cepet.*plak*

Review?


End file.
